Priceless
by sonnycentral
Summary: You’re even… dare I say it, worth more than loganberry smoothies. And that’s saying a lot.” Sonny/Chad fluff. One-shot


**I was just in a one-shot Channy mood and decided to write some fluff. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Chad was on his way out the studio door for the weekend. TGIF!

Suddenly he heard heavy breathing and turned around to see where it was coming from.

Running behind him was Tawni Hart.

"Chad!" she screeched. "I have been looking everywhere for you!"

"Why's that? he wondered curiously.

"I need you to come talk to Sonny."

"Why?"

"She's upset and won't tell me why."

"_So?_ Why would I care?"

"Chad, quit pretending not to care when we both know that you do. Go talk to her!" she demanded, grabbing his arm and jerking him to their dressing room door.

--

The door was cracked, and Chad heard some muffled sniffling. He peeked in to find Sonny Monroe, sitting on the chair, crying.

Never in his life had he expected to see _that._

Chad quietly walked in to the room, taking a seat where Sonny's feet were on the overstuffed lounge chair.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"Go away Chad. I can't deal with you right now." She responded, still covering her face with her hands.

"What is it?" he tried again.

"It's _nothing._"

"Now that's not true. The Sonny I know wouldn't sit here and cry if nothing was wrong. Please tell me," he pleaded.

"No."

"_Chad Dylan Cooper_ does not take **no** for an answer," he teased. No response.

"Sonny," he said, gently pulling her hands away from her face, "don't cover up you're pretty face."

She couldn't help but blush a bit.

Chad gingerly stroked her face, wiping the tears away.

"Please tell me what's wrong," he begged.

"That jerk broke up with me."

"Oh that _Scooter_ guy?"

"His name is Scott," she corrected. "And yes, that's the jerk."

"Why did he break up with you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Chad gave her his bright blue puppy dog eyes. Sonny just couldn't resist.

"Well, he wanted to um, do some _stuff_, and I didn't," she answered nervously.

Chad could tell by her tone that _stuff_ meant **sexual stuff**. Sonny's not that type.

"So when I didn't want to, he called me worthless."

Chad's heart almost broke. There is no way that Sonny Monroe is worthless, and it bothered him that she believed it. Too bad he couldn't tell her that.

As if reading his mind, Sonny spouted, "Chad, do you think I'm worth… _anything?_"

"Um, well…" he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling really anxious. He knew what he should say, but that's hard for him.

"I knew I was worthless," she sighed.

"Sonny, you're very far from it," Chad finally spoke up. He realized he would just have to man up and tell her the truth.

"_Really?"_ she asked.

"Of course. You're worth… _so much._" He struggled to find the correct words; wanting to get this right.

As cheesy as it may sound, it needed to be said.

"Sonny, you're worth more than some stupid jerk. You're worth more than my fancy designer clothes, or this whole studio. You're worth more than any amount of money, or any fancy sport car. You're even… dare I say it, worth more than loganberry smoothies. And that's saying a lot."

Sonny stifled a giggle. She knew that this was Chad's way of being sweet and helping her; even if it sounded silly out loud. She knew it was his way of caring.

It also showed her that she was **worthy**, because _Chad Dylan Cooper_ just proved that she was worth more than his reputation; something he would never leave unguarded for anyone else to invade.

Suddenly, Sonny's emotions over took her. She grabbed Chad by his jacket collar with both hands, and pulled him toward her, planting a sincere kiss on his lips.

"Wow," Chad said, now dazed. Sonny smiled, that was her way of thanking him.

"You know what Sonny, you're priceless," he smirked, placing a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"Well, thank you for making me feel better," she said. "That was your thank you."

"Well I'd really like to know how you're going to thank me when I take you out tomorrow night," he playfully teased.

"Oh, you'll just have to wait and see," she teased back. "But no amount of loganberries are _**ever **_going to transcend it," she winked coolly.

Then Chad realized that he was the one blushing.

"_**Priceless**_," he whispered, watching her walk away.


End file.
